Meeting The Terms
by EmyBunny
Summary: ZaDr: Zim has landed on earth and has planned out the perfect way to conquer it! Too bad his computer messes up and disguises him as a earth female!So now Zim has to go through the trouble of keeping his act up and the fact that he's falling for Dib.
1. Prologue

Zim had crash landed. That was obvious to see by the way his ship laid between an ally totally DESTROYED! He gave out a sigh and pet his small SIR unit, Gir. He limped over to the ship and touched a few buttons, having the ship turn into a house.

Wires and tubes shot from the ship and sprung into the buildings it was next to, stealing the power.

The ship drilled itself into the ground, making a lot of noise. Zim winced and backed away, making sure no one was around to see.

The town was completely quite, all the lights in the houses staying off.

Zim grabbed Gir before he could be severed by a picket fence that arose from the ground. Gir screamed something about a squirrel. Zim clapped a hand over the robot's mouth; The couldn't be discovered when they weren't disguised yet.

Zim didn't even know what this race looked like. But once the ship finished building itself into a house, Zim rushed inside and into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and tore it open, he hopped inside the elevator there.

The elevator took him down into his lab where he quickly rushed to the computer. "Computer! Show me what these earth species look like and find me a decent disguise!" he ordered.

The computer did as told, flashing through images of the human race.

Zim glanced at them all, not worrying much about it.

"Perfect disguise for ZIM:" the computer said, showing a disguise.

"Um...That's what human's wear?"

"Humans who like the color pink." the computer clarified.

Zim swallowed hair and then sighed. "Fine...Get me a wardrobe like that and create a wig that'll suit the mighty ZIM!" he ordered before he started scrolling through the images of Earth that were provided for him.

He found a picture of a building called High Skool. "Computer, look up this High Skoooolllll." he ordered his computer, zooming in on the picture. "Because I want to go there..."

Dib stepped up in front of the class, his cheeks flushing as he carried his report in hand. Many of the girls were snickering and/or laughing at him. He didn't pay them any attention at her straitened his posture and cleared his throat.

"The -"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the principle walking in, silencing the whole class. Behind him was a girlish figure with short black hair and pink clothes.

Dib and the other student leaned a little to get a better look at the hiding teen.

"Mrs. Deena, you have a new student." the principle said, "She'll be staying with us for the rest of the school year." he smiled pleasantly.

The principle reached behind him and grabbed the teen by her shoulder, pushing her forward before vanishing out the door.

The teen glowered after the principle, making a funny face after he closed the door.

Dib stared at the other teen, who wore nothing but pink, which stuck out against the pale green skin.

The new teen wore a pink corset shirt with tons of pretty lace, the corset formed against the teen's waist and down to the hips, where a short pink and black lacey skirt began, slightly showing the teen's green hips where the corset ended.

The teen also wore high black boots that went back their knees and small gloves that fit their four fingered hands and had cut-off fingertips.

The teens hair was pure black with a tint of blue in it, it went over one eye and then was choppy in the back of the head. On top a lock of hair stuck out, which had been securely pinned back with colorful barrettes.

Lace arm warmers covered the teens arms and were a dark black, matching the gloves. A small black choker was securely placed on the teen's throat, with a small crystal hanging from it.

Dib's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's, when they finally took a look at the teen, who just screamed Angst, even by the set of their jaw.

The teen looked female to everyone else, but Dib could see how the face sat and, for some reason, could tell something was up with this "girl" and that "she" had not intended to dress this way.

The teacher, herself, seemed stunned by the teen's appearance. "Um...Would you like to say your name?"

The teen seemed to be thinking before they smile a zipper-toothed smile. "Zima. And I'm human JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU!" she screamed the next part, startling the teacher.

"Very nice, please have a seat. We're giving presentations on World War II."

"Very nice, I shall study your species wars." Zima stated before she sat down in an empty seat, which was in the front of the class.

Dib pushed up his glassed, narrowing his eyes at this "Zima." He didn't trust her, her skin was too weird and she was too weird.

He decided from there on to investigate on Zima.

Zim threw the wig to the ground, his skirt bouncing at the motion. "COMPUTER!" he screamed on top of his lungs, kicking aside Gir who was trying to climb up his leg. "You dressed me as a earth female!"

"I thought it suited your color preference. Pink and green go together nicely, do you not agree?" the computer spoke softly.

"Well...they do...But that's BESIDE THE POINT!" the irken stomped his foot, tugging at an antennae.

He sighed and collapsed onto the couch, Gir propping his feet up with a pillow and screaming something about making waffles.

"Now I have to go around dressed as a earth female because you screwed up." the alien muttered before he closed his eyeliner done eyes. "It's been a long day...I'm tired... Gir don't blow the base up..." and then he dozed off.


	2. New Foe

Hey everyone! Emily here...

Hope everyone likes the first chapter of Meeting The Terms. :) I know the prologue was a little boring, but I'm sure this chapter will make you giggle. Or at least...I hope.

Dib slammed his locker closed, trying to figure out what was up with the new student. She hadn't done anything wrong to him – actually she hadn't even spoken to him – but he was very suspicious. He ran his hand through his hair, his fingers just barely brushing across the scythe lock that always stuck up.

Suddenly he looked around and noticed the halls were empty. Did he miss the bell?

He heard feet slapping against the tiled floors as someone came running.

Dib barely got to turn around before someone smacked into him and had him pinned to the floor.

Both Dib and the other person stared at each other with shock. The other person pulled their-selves off of Dib, her cheeks turning blue under the green skin.

"Zima?" Dib frowned.

"How dare you address the almighty ZIM!" she stood and brushed off her miniskirt.

"Sorry...You ran into me though." Dib pouted, brushing off his black pants that had way too many pockets.

Zima looked up into Dib eyes and narrowed her own. "Show me to class, Zima is late."she ordered, her voice almost boyish.

Dib frowned, pushing up his glasses.

"And what are these things?" Zima suddenly snatched Dib's glassed away, examining them.

"Hey! I need those!" Dib protested, trying to get them back.

"Well they're mine now." Zima stuck the glasses onto her face before her mouth twisted to the side, her hands quickly pulling the glasses away from her face. "You're broken." she turned to him, frowning.

"That's not usually what I get called..." Dib muttered, snatching his glasses back and putting them back on. "Besides, what's up with you and your stupid attire?" he motioned to the cloths.

Today Zima was wearing a pink and black miniskirt, a black corset top, and a silky pink blouse underneath it. She wore the same boots as yesterday and the gloves still covered her pale hands.

"And why is your skin green?" Dib eyed Zima, suspicious.

Zima's eyes went wide as she froze. "I am human!" she stated loudly, breathing harshly.

Dib narrowed his eyes. "I never said you weren't...Jeeze."

Zima relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. "What's up with you, scaring me like that?" she demanded, her voice gruff.

Dib seemed dumbfounded, utterly confused. "What do you mean? I never said anything, all I asked was why your skin was green." he pointed at her face. She narrowed her eyes at his finger, slapping it away.

"I never asked you to reply, Hyumon." Zima replied, rolling her blue eyes.

"You're kinda mean, you know that?" Dib grabbed his backpack and shrugged it onto his shoulder. He was so late for class.

"Wait! Show Zim to hi-her class!" the other teen grabbed Dib's arm and was stubborn in not releasing it.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" Dib groaned, wanting to get rib of the odd female.

"No promises." she said, looking up at him with a evilly zipper-toothed smile.

Dib led Zima to her first class, which so happened to be the same class as Dib. Actually, they had every class together. Which was kinda creepy, Dib thought.

They went through the whole day together, and neither of them could be less upset with the other.

Dib thought Zima was irrational, a bother, and a god damn annoying person.

Zima kept her thoughts to herself, except the occasional name calling, such as; Hyumon, Warm Baby, Dib-Thing, and Smeet.

Dib found each insult quite odd and a little immature. But couldn't help throwing his own in there, such as; Little Bitch Princess, Duchess of the Priss, and Sugar Poison. He was being quite creative today.

Zima seemed thrilled with each new insult, like she strived on it.

Dib also noticed that she called herself Zim a lot more then Zima, so he started getting used to calling her Zim, when he wasn't using one of his insult names.

Lunch came and everyone went outside to enjoy the warm weather. Dib sat underneath a group of trees that hid him from the other students. He relaxed against the tree he was leaning against and opened up his backpack to grab his lunch bag. He started to much on his sandwich when he noticed a certain green teenager looking around, her cheeks a bright blue and a confused look on her face. She held a pink bag in her hands and was searching for something.

Dib sighed, knowing what it was; him. Though he hated to admit it, Zima had no one else. She'd refused to make friends all day, and just stuck with Dib. Almost as if she weren't confident.

Maybe her always screaming "I am almighty Zim!" was just her way of trying to be confident. Because by the way her face looked at that moment, she did not look confident at all.

Dib whistled over to her, trying to get her attention. It did, for her head snapped to his direction, a look of relief instantly crossing her girly features.

She rushed over to Dib and sat down. "Where were you, Dib-thing? You never finished showing Zim around the skool." she adjusted her dress at she crossed her legs.

"I never agreed to show you around." Dib narrowed his eyes.

Zima smirked pleasantly. "But isn't that not what you have been doing all day?"

Dib scowled. She was right, that was exactly what he'd been doing all day. Though it had been far from pleasant. "You're really annoying, you know that right?"

Zima opened up her bag and brought out a poptart and opened the wrapper slowly, making the wrapping crinkle. "It's really degrading to constantly be told how annoying one is, did you know THAT, Dib-Worm?"

Dib thought about this before nodding. "Yeah, that's why I keep telling you that."

Zima ground her teeth together and the poptart broke in half. "You're quite a asshole. That's the only word I can use to explain you." she hissed, one of her eyes twitching. "If there weren't a bunch of worm-babies surrounding us, I'd kill you right now..." she added with a extra hint of bitterness.

"Wow there, not I'm getting death threats? Nice, you're a wonderful girl." Dib snapped, barring his teeth. "Maybe you should change your outfit choice, because they only make you look sweet from a distance." he added.

Zima narrowed her eyes before she smirked. "Sweet you say?" she got onto her hands and knees and crawled slowly toward Dib, nearly getting into his lap. Her face was just inches from his. "Like candy?" she ran her serpentine looking tongue along Dib jaw, making Dib jump and shove her away.

But it was too late, too many teenagers were already staring at them with wide eyes.

"Dib and the tramp? Who would've guessed?" some said.

Zima seemed to ignore them as she was suddenly stunned with being thrown away from Dib. She shot a glare of daggers at him before she got up and stormed off.

Dib just sat there wide eyes and confused. Zima...didn't like him, did she?

Volleyball, that was the game of the day. Zima complained about never having played before, but the P.E. couch still sent her to dress down. She still had to play.

Dib watched as she shot another glare of daggers his way, as if it were his fault she had to play.

Dib went into the boys locker room and started to get dressed down, thinking about why Zima would be upset with him.

When he exited the locker rooms he found Zima talking to the cheerleader, Zita.

Zita seemed thrilled to befriend Zima, probably because the first two letters of their name matched.

Zita squealed and giggled at things that Zim said and shoved her shoulder slightly. "You're joking! That's too funny!"

"Yeah..." Zima glanced over at Dib, her eyes narrowing.

Dib observed what Zim was wearing; short shorts that nearly showed her but, sneakers with striped socks that went to her knees, and a white tanktop that was a little see-through. You could see the teen wasn't wearing a bra, which bewildered Dib.

Zima didn't have boobs! He was the only girl Dib had ever seen without boobs.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously; Zima also didn't act much like a girl. She was more boyish, the only thing about her was that she wore girly clothes.

Now that Zima was in the gym clothes, she looked like a boy. A very curvy boy, but nonetheless a boy.

Zima ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the clips from her hair. Zita must've asked to see her hair down.

As soon as Zima pulled the clips out her hair fell down into her eyes, creating an emo look to her.

She blinked her eyes a few times while Zita suddenly attacked her hair and started to play with it.

Soon teams were made and Dib was facing Zima on the court. Zima smirked evilly, her hair pulled back into a ponytail now and a curtain of hair over one eye. She held the ball and bounced it on one hand.

"Where I come from, this game turns quite violent." Zima warned Dib before she served the ball.

Everyone of Dib's team was shocked when Zita and Zima's team one the first score.

Zima stared into Dib eyes, her own eyes filled with sudden hatred and lust for death.

Dib shuttered, for it was his turn to serve the ball. He shook a little before he served, getting a perfect aim towards Zita, the worst player.

Zima got in the way and hit the ball, sending it soaring and hitting Dib in the face.

Dib fell on his butt and his head throbbed. He shook it off and told his teammates he was fine, though they couldn't give a shit.

Dib walked up to the net and motioned for Zima to come to him.

Zima hesitated, putting a innocent look on her face before walking over. "What, Dib-shit?" she demanded, using the nickname she'd just come up with.

Dib narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? Why are you trying to make a fool of me?"

"Because Zim has had enough of you, Dibbbbb." she said before she walked away.

Lets just say Dib team lost... Because the outcome was pretty horrible. Two kids had to go to the nurse.

As Dib walked home he thought over the day, noticing everything involved Zima. He was so sick of her already, he just didn't know why he was so intrigued with her. It was as if she was from another planet.

Dib stopped in his tracks, eyes widening.

The green skin! The four fingered hands! The boyish figure!

Zima was an alien!

Dib hit himself in the face. How could he have been so blind? He was a paranormal investigator! How did he miss this.

Aliens had landed on earth, and Zima was one of them.

Just then he noticed Zima walking across the street, talking into a device in her hand. Well, more like shouting.

"What do you mean you broke it? Irk damn you, Gir! You always do this..." she yelled before the device screamed back at her, only with happy nonsense. "Sure, make waffles again..." Zima agreed before she turned a corner.

Dib pulled out a camera and snuck behind a bush to take pictures of Zima.

Thus starting the feud between Zim and Dib...


	3. Discovered

Hope everyone likes the newest chapter of Meeting The Terms. This took me awhile... Oddly.

I promise the next chapter will be super funny!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once inside his house, Zim thew off his wig and started to get undressed from his clothes, cursing his computer. He pulled at one of his antennae, trying to make it ache less, but he only seemed to make it ache more.

"Irk! That Dib-thing is the most irritating thing I have ever experienced!" Zim threw his wig across the room, taking out his contacts, rubbing his sore eyes.

He was now only wearing the blouse and underwear. He rubbed his ribs, stretching out to expose his skinny frame.

He bent completely backwards, stretching. He was so tense, he needed to relax.

"Uh...Zim?" a familiar voice said from a computer screen.

Zim screeched and fell onto his butt, surprised. "M-my tallest! I apologize for not noticing you." he bowed quickly.

"I quite enjoyed the view, actually!" Purple muttered behind red, giggling.

Zim made a face, which was more of a pout. "I do apologize. That was...eh...inappropriate."

"Don't fret about it, Zim, it's no big deal; we're your tallest." Red waved the conversation away.

'Yeah, but you have work drones in the room with you...' Zim thought, his cheeks turning blue with a blush.

"So how conquering earth going?" Red asked, obviously having moved on from the previous conversation.

Zim's face heated more. "I just got here, I can't conduct a mission this fast."

"It's been six months! You JUST got to earth?" Purple spewed his soda.

Zim nodded. "Yes...It was a long trip on my ship." he muttered, wishing he hadn't undressed as soon as he got home.

He wondered how long the transmission had been on.

Red pondered on this before he sighed, rubbing his temples. "Just make sure you destroy earth quickly, okay?"

"Got it." Zim nodded once.

"One more thing, Zim..." Purple added, grinning like a idiot. "Have you been working out?"

Zim flushed brightly. "Um...a little...why?"

"Looks like you've grown a little." Purple winked, which got him a smack from Red.

"Really? Cool." Zim smiled happily. "Well, that is because ZIM is AMAZING!" he ran a hand over his antennae.

Purple giggled, making Red glare at him.

Zim wished they wouldn't fight. It was really sad to watch his leaders fight.

"We have to go, Zim, good luck." the transmission went off.

Zim sighed and flopped back on the floor, staring at his ceiling. "Gir...bring me so waffles!" he ordered, wanting to just fall asleep.

Learning about earth was worse then training for Invading. Or at least that's what it seemed like so far.

Zita had asked him to get a cell phone soon, so she could contact him. He kept forgetting that Earthling's technology wasn't as advanced as his.

He sighed and went to his room, slipping on a easy outfit that was let painful to wear; a black T-shirt with a button up lace vest, and black jeans with way too many pockets – much like the ones Dib wore.

Ugh! Dib! The most annoying thing to enter the irken's mind.

He half wondered why the Dib thing was always a part of his thoughts.

He shook it off and slipped into so boots before he picked up his wig and contacts and put them on.

He ran a brush through his hair and tried to make it lay strait, but it still curled in at the ends. He sighed and went outside, telling Gir he'd be back.

Zim shut the door to his house and started out of the yard. He took a few steps onto the sidewalk before he heard a flash. He spun around and saw Dib with a camera.

"Eh?" Zim froze before bolting towards the park.

"I know what you are Zima!" Dib yelled, running after him.

"I'm human! Just like the rest of you worm babies!" Zim protested as he ran, trying to get as far from Dib as possible.

It probably would've been smarter to run back into his base, but using his technology to eliminate Dib would expose him.

Zim darted into an ally and pulled out one of his devices. He typed into it, but it was knocked out of his hand and it scattered to the ground, bouncing away from him.

Zim was soon to follow, getting tackled from behind and being pinned to the ground.

He gave out a 'oof' when he fell.

The position they landed in made Dib blush a little before he recovered and grabbed Zim's hands, pulling them behind him and pulled Zim to a sitting position.

"What is the means of this?" Zim demanded, coughing as he was lifted up.

"Just admit you're an alien!" Dib said, holding out his camera. "I already have proof on this camera."

"Then why should I admit it?" Zim whined, thrashing.

"Are you even female?" Dib narrowed his eyes.

Zim kicked at Dib, but Dib seemed to be able to take it.

'Wait! My mechanical legs!' Zim suddenly realized, legs shooting from the back of his PAK.

He smacked Dib back and then landed on his feet, a hand on his hip. "If I were an alien, then you'd be dead right now, Dib-shit." he smiled his sharp-toothed smile, grinning madly. He started to laugh. "Zim wins! Because Zim is the ALMIGHTY! Because ZIM is the STRONGEST! And you're just a weak earth-"

He was knocked back and once again Dib had him pinned to the ground, on his PAK. Which meant he couldn't release his mechanical legs.

"You're so vain! I don't know another person who is this vain. Or at least open about it." Dib growled, sitting on Zim's waist. "Now answer me; are you even female?"

"What does it matter?" Zim hissed, his serpentine tongue lolling out.

"Because if you are female...I can't hurt you. But if you're male, then I can beat the living shit out of you." Dib chuckled at the last part.

"Why would you want to beat me up? We spent all day together, and it looks like I'm the only person – human or not – that doesn't mind being around you." Zim stated, grinding his teeth together as the human's nails dug into his wrists.

Dib thought over this. "You're also very popular since you're hanging with Zita too..." he muttered.

Popular? Zim wouldn't call it that. He was just learning stuff on how to act like a girl.

"Just tell me weather your a girl or not, because I have a deal for you..." Dib smirked.

Zim really just wanted to throw the sixteen-year-old off of him, but that probably wouldn't go over too well.

Zim pursed his lips before he sighed. "My computer screwed up, dressed me like one of your earth's females. Now I have to stick with it since I made that first impression at your skool." he said skool with distaste.

"So your a boy?" Dib was still surprised even though he'd expected it.

"Yes, yes." Zim nodded, figuring that boy was the term for male on this planet.

"Um...wow...Then my deal is going to seem really odd." Dib nervously chuckled, still sitting on Zim, but not holding him down anymore.

Zim had a very unamused expression right now. "Well what is it?" he finally snapped.

Dib sighed. "Okay...I won't tell anyone you're an alien if you pretend to be my girlfriend." he cocked an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

Zim's eyes were wide with surprise. "No way, Dib-shit!" he shoved the human off of him and scrambled up before running out of the ally.

"Hey!" Dib shouted, chasing after him.

The park seemed perfectly peaceful, the trees dancing against the wind and then pond sparkling from the setting sun.

Not many people sat in the park today, it seemed deserted almost, save the loud sound of running feet that tore through the park.

Zim ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, being careful not to trip over all the pigeons that seemed to be everywhere.

"Zim! I will get you!" Dib yelled after him, running almost just as fast as Zim.

Zim cried out painfully when one of Dib's devices caught his arm, making him fall down onto the ground, face first.

Dib crouched down next to Zim and put his handcuffs onto the poor green Alien.

"Asshole..." Zim groaned, wishing to put a hand to his face to make it stood bleeding.

Dib grabbed Zim by his arms and hoisted him up, placing his handcuffs on him.

Zim instantly felt weak and he swayed. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" he demanded, though his words were forced and not holding much strength in them.

"Tell you about it when we get back to my house." Dib smirked, pulling the irken along.

Zim stumbled over his own feet, falling forward. Dib made a face and grabbed him to throw him over his shoulder.

Zim woke to something cold touching his forehead. He groaned and went to turn his head to the side when he discovered he couldn't. Something metal held his head in place, same with his arms and legs.

He couldn't even move his hips! Instantly he felt trapped and scared. He screamed out in fear.

Having been had those handcuffs on had made him weak.

A light shown on him suddenly, bright and piercing. It made the poor irken wince and yelp. He couldn't even shield his eyes from it's intense light.

"Ha! So I've finally caught you, space boy." Dib said from the darkness, approaching with the slap of feet on tile.

"What do you want from me? Besides wanting to make me your kissy toy." Zim hissed, trying to break free from his bindings.

"I'm going to dissect you." he stated plainly, pulling out a scalpel.

"You're fucking insane!" Zim cried, his eyes wide with terror. Zim had also noticed that Dib left him just wearing his pants, and no shirt.

Zim arched his back and tried, once again, to break free of his bindings. It did no good.

Dib walked over and sat on the surgery table next to Zim. "You know, you can still agree to the deal." he muttered, playing with the scalpel.

"Why would you want Zim as a mate anyway?" Zim demanded, glaring daggers.

"I get bullied at skool, if I were dating you – who's popular, then I wouldn't get bullied anymore." he sighed.

"I'll beat you up hella lot worse then anybody else could." Zim hissed.

"So be it. Deal?" Dib cocked his head.

"Fuck... Fine! Deal." Zim's bindings were pulled off and he slumped against the table, rolling onto his side. "I can't believe your forcing me to do this..."

"Believe it...babe." Dib smirked before he threw Zim's shirt at him.

Zim slipped it on and climbed off of the table. To prove that he wasn't kidding, he punched Dib in the stomach before he waited to be escorted out of the lab.


	4. Girlfriend

Dib entered the skool grounds and looked around for Zim, not seeing the little green alien. Actually, Zim was nowhere in sight. Dib pressed his lips together and walked to his locker, hoping Zim had kept his part of the deal.

He walked to his locker and found Zim leaning against it, wearing a hella short shorts, netting tights, and his usual boots. His top showed a bit of his belly and was a dark maroon. It had a heart bust and spaghetti straps.

On his arms were arm-warmers that were rainbow colored. Charms hung off the end and he wore the same black fingerless gloves.

His hair had tons of barrettes in it too.

Dib was totally shocked; how could this boy alien look so girly in an outfit like that. It made no sense!  
>And how did he manage to keep a girl disguise with those shorts on? They were so tight!<p>

Dib swallowed hard before walking over to Zim. "Move, I need to get into my locker." Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim.

Zim seemed utterly shocked. "Way to treat your new girlfriend." he stuck out his tongue in distaste. "You have to be more sincere." he added, nodding his head in agreement with himself.

"I've...um...never had a girlfriend before. But I certainly wouldn't treat he like I treat you." Dib grabbed his books from his locker.

Zim snaked his arms around his neck from behind and rested his head on Dib's shoulder, making the human tense up. "Why only treat Zim bad? Zim can be an AMAZING girlfriend. And I won't want you to buy me things like the other females." he whispered into Dib's ear.

"But you're a boy, that's why I won't treat you the same as a girl." Dib pointed out.

"Oh c'mon, on my planet, females and males are the same, our sex is decided by our personality." Zim said quickly, making sure no one heard, though he did have a few people staring at them by the way he was holding onto Dib.

Dib shrugged the other teenager off of him, giving him a look. "Okay, here's the terms of this 'relationship'. No touchy feely stuff, and definitely no hanging on me like you just were." Dib said with a upset expression.

"Then it will only look like Zim is pity dating you. If you want it to look real, you should follow ZIM's terms." Zim smirked evilly.

"This isn't your deal." Dib pouted, shuffling his feet.

Zim ran his claws down Dib's front, all the way down to his pant's waist band. "But Zim is part of it."

Dib took a step back, eyeing the alien with suspicion. "I thought you weren't happy about this." he said, highly confused.

"I'm not. But if it makes this less painful, I'll play along." he shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

Dib nodded nervously before turning and escaping to his first class.

His plan had only slightly backfired.

At lunch Dib found Zim waiting for him by the exit of the school, arms crossed and pink bag resting at his hips. Dib rolled his eyes, still not seeing how Zim could look like a girl when he wasn't. It must've just been the fact that he was an alien.

Zim had his legs crossed at the ankles and he was staring out at the other students, his expression bored.

Dib tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

Zim instantly went into the act, throwing himself onto Dib, wrapping his arms around Dib's neck. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here alone for fifteen minuets." he pouted.

Dib staggered back, trying to catch his footing, but tripped and fell anyway.

Zim laughed when they went down, sitting onto of Dib. "Better watch your footing, love." he stood and helped Dib up, claws digging into his wrist.

"Ouch!" Did yanked his wrist away.

"I never said I'd make this easy." Zim smirked, grabbed Dib arm and leading him over to a picnic table. They sat down and everyone outside was in awe.

Zim sat on Dib's lap, opening up his pink bag. "I brought you a present." he said too cheerfully.

"What...Why?" Dib narrowed his eyes at the Irken.

"Well we are going out." Zim rolled his fake eyes. "Duh," he added for effect.

Dib rolled his eyes as well; Zim was going just a little overboard.

Zim pulled out a weird looking piece of candy and put it in Dib's hand. "It's from Irk, the planet I live on."

"How am I supposed to know if you poisoned it or not?" Dib demanded, narrowing his eyes again.

Zim sighed and took a little piece from the candy and ate it. "Enjoy." he smiled, leaning too close to the human for Dib's comfort.

Zim moved to sit on the picnic table, displaying his slender smooth legs, running a hand over it and eyeing his boots. "Aren't you going to try it?" Zim demanded, impatiently.

"Later." Dib said, putting it in his backpack; he'd examine it in his dad's lab first.

"Awe~ You ruin all fun." Zim leaned forward, face inches from Dib's. "You could always cheer up a bit, it's never going to look like we're dating if your acting like this." he whispered, cocking his head.

Dib wanted to shove him away, but knew that it'd only make Zim right.

He ground his teeth together. "You're making this a lot harder then I had intended." he hissed.

"That's my job." he said before he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Dib's lips to seal the deal.

Dib sat there with wide eyes after Zim pulled away and bounded off the table. "Let's go get coffee!" Zim declared, wanting his new favorite earthling treat.


	5. Fork Of DOOM

Dib and Zim walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Zim felt awkward holding the human's hand, but he didn't want the human to suddenly expose him or try to dissect him.

Besides...He knew it was bothering the Dib-beast, so it was giving him much pleasure from the small act.

Dib wanted to rip his hand away from the other teen, but knew that the other students were still watching them with wide eyes.

Zim got a sudden burst of braveness and leaned against Dib and took Dib's arm in his. He hung on the poor teen and looked up at him with blinky cutesy eyes.

He smiled sweetly and then leaned up a little more to plant a kiss on Dib's cheek.

Dib, who had not seen any of this coming, was quite shocked to receive the kiss to his cheek.  
>He didn't want to tell Zim, but he wasn't really sure how relationships worked, since he'd never been in one. The sixteen-year-old had never even kissed anyone before.<p>

Dib's cheeks heated and he had to look away from Zim.

Zim figured that Dib was just acting, and played along. "So...When are you going to take me on a date? I'd much like that." he smirked.

"I will NOT be taking you on a date. I shouldn't have to." Dib muttered, scratching at the side of his head.

Zim pouted, leaning on Dib more. "Awe...But I'm taking you on a date right now..." Zim said as they neared a small cafe.

Dib's eyes widened with surprise. "Why are you doing this? You're acting as if you're in control."

"Oh? I'm just acting the part, unlike...someone." Zim smirked evilly.

"But no one is here to see..." Dib muttered as they entered the cafe.

"Oh god, then I can do this..." Zim grabbed a fork off of a table and stabbed it into Dib's right arm.

Dib breathed in sharply, doubling over. "What the FUCK?"

Zim smirked, crossing his arms. "What's wrong, Dib-love? Why is there a fork in your arm?" he reached out gracefully and plucked the silverware from his 'boyfriend's' arm.

Dib breathed in hard, again, glaring at Zim. "I hate you..."

Zim seemed shocked by the three sudden words. His eyes went wide before he narrowed them in anger.

"No one hates ZIM! No one." he said before he slapped Dib across the face.

"Um, ma'am, could you take your fight outside?" one of the workers asked, his cheeks flushing when Zim flashed him a dazzling smile.

"We're done fighting, I apologize." Zim said before he pulled Dib past the man and to the front desk.

"Two...Caramel Fraps. Now!" Zim ordered, putting a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

The woman quickly gave him back his cash and rushed to make their order.

The woman gave them their two drinks and forced a smile.

Dib made a face as Zim pulled him to the outside tables with umbrellas.

Zim sat across from Dib and opened their straws. He slipped a straw into Dib's coffee. "Now, drink up...Looovvvveeee." Zim stuck his straw in, getting whipped cream on it.

In a very flirty way, Zim ran his tongue up the length of the straw, exposing his serpentine tongue.

Dib's cheeks heated and he almost dropped his coffee. He tried to hide his blush, but it was too late.

"Why is your face turning red, Dib-Human?" Zim asked, cocking his head and narrowing an eye.

"N-no reason." oh there was a reason.

Zim leaned over the table, hair hanging down from his face. "Tell me...No one else will know." their mouths were almost touching.

Dib swallowed hard. 'I'm not gay...I'm not gay...' he thought to himself.

But Zim looked so much like a girl!  
>Zim grabbed Dib's chin and lifted his mouth up to meet his. He kissed him, almost harshly, and Dib was in utter shock.<p>

He threw Zim back, glaring at him. "No." he said with hate.

Zim fell back into his chair and stared wide eyed at the human. "What's wrong with you? Anyone would want ZIM!"

"Anyone but me. That's it; This deal is over, you're just too creepy." Dib got up and started walking away.

Zim stared at the table with tear filled eyes. He failed...He failed the mission.

Dib would tell everyone about him and he will have failed.

Zim hung his head before he got up and left the cafe.


	6. Dibbles

Zim didn't go to school the next day, which Dib was slightly grateful for. He wasn't even sure why he had made the deal in the first place; it was so stupid. He needed to think things through a lot more.

He felt slightly bad for how he had treated Zim, though. He wished he could apologize, but knew that he had done nothing wrong. It was Zim's fault; he'd gotten to close, was making the deal tern against Dib.

Yet...It was almost as if Zim did like Dib, in some way.

Dib decided to stop at Zim's house after school.

Meanwhile, Zim was at his base laying on the couch. He sniffed, though he had no visible nose. "Stupid earthling...Hurting Zim's squeedily spooch." he couldn't really tell what part of his squeedily spooch hurt, just that it did.

"Gir...Get me some bath chalk...I need to clean up." Zim muttered to his Sir unit.

Suddenly a transmission from the Massive popped up onto the screen.

"Zim?" Purple frowned when he saw the saddened irken.

Zim jumped up and straitened his outfit, which was just a large black T-shirt and legs/arm warmers.

"Where's Tallest Red?" Zim asked when he noticed that Purple was alone.

"Oh, he's...Um..." Purple's bottom lip trembled before he started to cry. "He's cheating on me, Zim..." he tried to wipe the tears away, but it did no good.

"My dear Tallest..." Zim walked over to the screen and put his hand on it, wishing to comfort the destroyed leader.

Purple put his hand on the screen where Zim's was. "I want to kill him...No one deserves him but me. And maybe you..." he added the last part with a blush, making Zim flush feverishly.

"I'm so sorry, Pur." Zim called his leader what he used to before Purple became a Tallest.

See, before Red and Purple were the Tallest, they were friends with Zim and appreciated him. But when they became Tallest they discovered that being friends with Zim would never work because Zim would get hurt.

It didn't help that at the time Purple and Zim had been dating. So things were broken off when Purple was named the second Tallest.

Zim had been destroyed, but decided it was for the best, and eventually moved on. Though, since then, he'd gotten little attention from anyone.

"I wish I had never became Tallest, Zim...It's almost a curse..." he leaned his head against the screen.

"I miss you Purr...I'll come back if you want me too." Zim offered, thinking about how horrible the Dib had treated him.

Purple pulled away quickly, sniffing. "No. You must finish your mission. Don't listen to a big cry baby like me." he laughed nervously, wiping away his tears.

"Pur..." Zim sighed, wanting to help his past lover.

"I'll get over it, okay?" Purple snapped, becoming serious now. Zim took a few steps back, that way it didn't look like he was still trying to comfort him.

"Purple?" Red's voice sounded in the distance.

"I got to go." Purple said before he shut off the transmission.

Zim sighed before he walked to his room. He decided to get dressed.

He put on a pink polka dot corset, the polka dots a bluish purple, he then put on matching leg/arm warmers, before he slipped on a multi colored ruffled skirt. (The colors alternating between purple and pink.)

Zim slipped on his wig and clipped his hair back with a few barrettes.

He put on his normal boots and stared into the mirror. He looked pretty damn hot, in his opinion.

Zim left the room, forgetting about the chalk, and left the house.

As he walked he sighed, wishing that he could find someone that excepted him.

Even the Dib-stink thought he was weird. Why couldn't he get Dib out of his HEAD? It was driving him insane!

He yanked at his hair, getting frustrated.

"Zim?" a voice said behind him, Zim turned around quickly, seeing Dib standing there with his camera.

"What, Dib-shit?" Zim hissed, feeling his anger rise. Why would Dib show up at all times? Why did he always have to intrude Zim's thoughts and space?

"Um...I was going to your house...to...uh...apologize for yesterday." Dib muttered lamely, kicking at a random pebble that sat on the sidewalk.

Zim crossed his arms and waited, his hair blowing in the soft breeze. "I'm listening." Zim said softly, watching as Dib walked over to him.

"Okay...So maybe I overreacted. I'm...just not used to this...And knowing you're a guy makes things awkward, since I'm not gay." Dib explained.

"Listened, Dib," Zim had to try his hardest not to say his name with disgust. "When I'm dressed like this, I'm no longer Zim, I'm Zima. That means – to anyone who doesn't know – I'm female. Got it? Just pretend, okay?" Zim was trying to make this easier on the human.

Wait...why was he doing this? The human didn't seem to want to expose him anymore. It was odd that Zim was trying to create the deal again.

Dib sighed and then handed Zim a small card. Zim hesitated before taking it, opening it.

"Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?" he cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed.

Zim blushed brightly and then he smiled softly, jumping at Dib and giving him a big hug.

"Of course! It'll be so much...as you earthling's say it...fun!" Zim said happily.

Dib smiled, glad he'd made him happy. "Good. So...See you at school tomorrow?"

"For sure." Zim nodded once, pulling away. "And...uh, are we still acting as boyfriend and girlfriend?" he cocked his head slightly.

"Um...No." Dib flushed feverishly, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Oh. Good." Zim shuddered. "It was hard being your love pig." he shrugged before he skipped back home, no longer wanting to speak to the Dib-Beast.


	7. Back and Badder then Evah

Zita almost tackled Zim when he walked into first period class. She pounced on him like a hunter and took him into a tight hug. "Zima! How are you dear? Why did you miss school yesterday?" she demanded, her big breasts nearly suffocating Zim.

Zim freed himself from the teenage female and took in deep breaths. "Good morning, Zita." he forced a smile, trying to look sincere.

Zita waved her hand, brushing the greeting aside. "Tell me, this instant, girl! Dib wouldn't speak to me about it."

Honestly, she never even tried to speak to him, too scared of the Goth.

"Oh...I wasn't feeling well; Dib and I...aren't dating anymore." Zim tried to explain in a way that earthlings would understand.

Zita relaxed. "Omigod! Good for you! He's a looser anyway."

Zim stiffened, antennae shifting under his wig. "He broke up with me. It was...hard." he said, crossing his arms.

Zita pursed her lips, resisting to say something she wanted to. "You know what you need? Cheerleading! Every girl wants to be a cheerleader, and you'd be great at it!" Zita started to bounce up and down. "Omigod! It'd be so fun to have you on the team!" she giggled.

Zim had already noted that the cheerleaders seemed to rule over the school.

"Hmmm...Yes. Cheerleading would be quite a step up." he smirked evilly. "Take me to this cheerleading!"

Zita squealed with joy after Zim and her left the audition. Zim had been great, know all the perfect moves to get the auctioneer to drop her jaw.

"You are so in!" Zita exclaimed, hugging Zim close, smashing his face into her breasts again.

Sometimes Zim hated being small, this was not one of those times.

He smirked a little, hugging Zita back.

Suddenly there was a tap on Zim's shoulder. Zim pulled away and stared into a orange haired boy's brown eyes. He grinned happily.

"Hiya Zima! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween dance this Friday." Keef, one of Zim's classmates, asked, still smiling like an idiot.

"Um..." Zim's eye twitched, as did his antennae, but those could not be seen. "I'm kinda already going with someone."

Zita got interested in the conversation, leaning over Zim's shoulder. "Who?" her lip-glossed lips smacked a little when she opened her mouth.

"Dib." Zim blushed to his own surprise. "He asked me to the dance...but we're just going as friends."

Zita huffed, obviously upset by the idea.

"Oh well, maybe you could save a dance for me, my lady?" Keef grinned before he skipped off in a very gay way.

Zim narrowed one eye, wanting to cut off Keef's head.

Zita stuck out her tongue in distaste. "You should go with Chad. He's so much hotter."

Zim was going to agree, but instead this popped from his mouth; "No...I want to go with Dib."

Zita was shocked, but she waved it off. "Let's go to our next class."

"Which is?" he frowned, forgetting.

"P.E. Last class of the day." she winked to the irken before they walked to the next class.

Dib waited for Zim to come out of the locker room; they were playing badminton and he wanted to see if Zim would be his partner.

Zim came out wearing a bright neon pink tanktop, and short short work-out shorts – which were a satin black with a pink hem. His short hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his lips were glossed with a light pink lipgloss.

We wore high socks that went up to his knees and his shoes were also pink.

As soon as he saw Dib, Zim smiled wide, walking over to him. He took Dib's arm in his own and led Dib over to a corner of the gym.

"The earth female, Zita, has gotten me onto the cheerleading team. Now I shall be a ruler of this school." Zim smirked evilly. "Isn't that great? Next I can be ruler of your world!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "You're never going to take over earth, Zim, I won't let you."

"Like you could stop the AMAZING ZIM!." Zim huffed, frowning.

"I could, and it'd be easy. Remember your first day here?" Dib smiled cruelly.

Zim pouted. "Why you be so mean to Zim?"

"I'm not being mean. I just don't want my planet taken over." Dib stated, shrugging.

"Eh...?" Zim narrowed an eye before he turned away. "I'll think about it...I'm not sure if I can set your planet free."

"Whatever." Dib shrugged again, as if it were no big deal, which angered Zim.

Zim ground his teeth together and grabbed Dib by the front of his shirt. "You will challenge Zim for earth!" He growled, catching the eye of several teenagers.

Dib grabbed Zim's wrists and pulled the alien away. "Zim...not here." he whispered, his face calm.

Zim sighed, wondering what was up with Dib. Why was he acting so...mature? Sure he hadn't known the Dib-beast for long, but this seemed unlike him.

"Wanna play some badminton?" Dib asked, smiling a bit.

Zim sighed. "Sure." he forced a sweet smile.


	8. Dib's a Jerk

Dib sighed as he tried on his tux, making sure it fit right. It did, of course. Ever since he'd gotten older, his father's clothes were starting to fit him. And the tux fit perfectly, much to Dib's relief.

Tonight was the dance, and he had to go pick up 'Zima'.

His father wanted them to take pictures, saying; "I'm proud a female has finally accepted my son!"

Dib rolled his eyes as he grabbed his camera and headed out the door, deciding to borrow his father's car.

Zim ran a brush over his bangs before he heard Gir squeal; "Mary is here! Mary is here!" He had started taking a liking to calling Dib Mary.

Why? Zim had no freaking clue.

Zim quickly finished applying his lip-gloss before he rushed upstairs just as the doorbell rang.

Zim felt his squeedily spooch tighten as he stepped towards the door, earth butterflies swarming his insides.

Why was he so nervous? It was just a Dib-beast. Nothing to be nervous about.

But he was. He was so very nervous. To the extent he felt sick.

He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, giving a crocked smile to Dib.

Dib had waited outside for what felt like a lifetime, waiting for Zim to open the door, so when Zim finally did, he sighed with relief, glad Zim wasn't standing him up.

But when he saw Zim...he almost fainted; Zim looked so gorgeous!

He wore a pink and green dress that had a ruffled skirt, and a lacy corset. On his hands were pink gloves that went a little past his elbows, and his shoes were strappy pink heels.

His hair was done up with pink tips and his eyes had a light shadowing of black eyeshadow.

Zim stood there with his hands in front of him, finger interlacing. He gave Dib an innocent look and then smile while blushing his blue blush.

"God...Zim you look...amazing..." Dib said, breathless.

Zim chuckled. "Doesn't Zim always look AMAZING?" but he twirled so Dib could see the whole outfit.

"You look...actually gorgeous, Zim." Dib flushed, trying to hide it, but failing.

"Thanks, Dib." Zim smiled and then noticed the camera. "What's that for?" he pointed to it.

"Dad wants photos of us, together." Dib said nervously.

"Okay..." Zim said nervously, fixing his skirt to make sure the fabric laid perfectly.

Dib sat the camera up on a gnomes head, and pulled Zim into what looked like a tense embrace.

Zim noticed and sighed and adjusted them before the flash went off.

Zim was now in Dib's arms, arm wrapped around his shoulders, other arm clutching Dib's waist.

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim, heart beating faster.

Zim's antennae vibrated, picking up the motion in the human's chest.

Last Dib and Zim smiled just as the camera flashed.

Dib released Zim to set the camera up for another shot. Zim felt a sort of loose when Dib let go of him and his cheeks flushed.

Dib finished setting the camera and walked back over to Zim. He got a burst of courage and picked Zim up bridal style.

Zim giggled and clutched to Dib, remembering how Purple used to do this to him.

The camera flashed.

They took three more pictures before Dib looked at his watch, stating that it was time to go.

Zim got into Dib's father's car with Dib and smoothed out his dress again.

Dib started the car and then started toward the high skool.

Zim looked out the window and watched all the buildings zoom. He enjoyed the speed of the vehicle.

"Zim?" Dib said nervously.

"Yes, Dib-beast?" Zim looked over at him.

Dib felt nervous about what he was going to ask, but asked it anyway; "What's your planet like?"

Zim leaned against the seat and thought. "It's beautiful. A lot prettier then this planet." He smiled to himself, before realizing he shouldn't be telling Dib this.

Dib nodded. "Wish I could see it...I've always wondered about different planets out there."

Zim stared long and hard at Dib before he smiled to himself again, turning away. "Maybe I'll take you to Irk one day."

It was a lie. But if it kept the human off his plans of destruction, then he'd say it.

When they reached the dance, Dib got out of the car and walked to Zim's side, opening the door for him and holding out his hand. "Ready, my lady?" he teased, Zim only smiled though.

"Why yes, Dib-shit." he replied, letting Dib pull him out of the car.

Inside the skool music beat against every wall, vibrating the building. Zim had never been around so much noise.

It made his antennae hurt at first, but he got used to it.

Zim felt himself start to sway to the music. It was so much more alive then it was on Irk. He enjoyed it.

"Come, Dib, let's dance!" Zim headed toward the dance floor, dragging Dib along.

"I don't know how to dance." Dib told him nervously.

"Then why'd you take me?" Zim pouted before he pulled him forward, their chests bumping into each other. "Just follow my lead." Zim winked, starting to sway to the music.

Dib did the same, dancing with Zim.

He felt so nervous, because he was dancing with a guy. But at the same time...Zim did say that Irk males were the same as Irk females, though.

Dib rolled his eyes at his inner argument and then just decided to enjoy his dancing with Zim. Not Zima, but Zim.

He took Zim into his arms and they danced as a sweet song came on.

Zim felt his squeedily spooch fill with butterflies before he leaned up, their lips just about to touch.

"Excuse me, do you mid if I dance with Zima?" Keef's voice interrupted their moment.

Dib pulled away from the glaring Zim and forced a smile to Keef. "Sure, she's all yours."

"Jerk." Zim hissed as Dib walked away and Keef grabbed Zim by his waist and drug him deeper onto the dance-floor.

Zim and Keef danced for awhile, a few people staring in surprise.

Keef's hands ran down Zim's back and rested on his butt. Zim stiffened before he grabbed Keef's hands and pushed them back up to his waist.

"You look quite beautiful tonight, Zima." Keef said with his squeaky voice.

Zim grumbled a thank you as he looked around for Dib. He couldn't seem to see him.

Meanwhile, Dib watched Keef and Zim at a distance, his anger growing a little. Why had Zim been about to kiss him? That seemed ridiculous.

But then again, it would make sense...Zim truly did act like he liked him. And there was that one time when Zim licked Dib's jaw.

Dib waited for a shudder from the memory, but instead he smiled a bit.

Someone liked him. For real. That was pretty cool.

And he kinda liked Zim too.

He looked back over at Zim and Keef and saw Keef leaning into Zim. Zim glanced over at Dib for help, but it was too late, Keef pressed his lips firmly to Zim's.

Dib stood quickly and rushed over to Keef and Zim. Zim shoved Keef away and then turned to Dib and slapped him hard across his face.

"Jerk!" Zim cried before he stormed through the crowd and out the door.

Dib held his cheek where he'd been slapped. What had just happened. He was coming over to help Zim, not get slapped.

"Wait, Zim!" Dib chased after the Irken.

Outside it was pouring down rain. Zim stormed into the rain without a care in the world, wondering why his skin stinged a bit. He walked half towards the car when Dib caught up with him.

"Zim, why'd you hit me?" Dib demanded, grabbing Zim's arms.

Zim was soaked in water and the stinging was getting worse, making him angrier. "Because you did nothing! You let Keef put his mouth against mine and I had to taste it! Do you know how gross that is?" Zim reared his fist back and punched Dib in the chest.

"Oof!" Dib said, holding his chest where Zim had punched him.

Suddenly Zim's eyes went wide and he started to scream, clawing at his own flesh.

Dib was surprised. "Zim! What's wrong?"

"It burns! The wetness BURNS!" he screamed before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

Dib quickly grabbed him and rushed to the car, laying Zim in the passenger seat.

Zim moaned out painfully, arching his back.

Dib took his hand and held it tightly as he drove to his house.

Once inside the garage Dib got out and went over to the passenger's side. He picked up Zim and carried him inside the house. He hurried upstairs and into his room. He laid Zim on his bed and started to remove Zim's wet clothes, that simmered his green skin.

Dib rushed into his bathroom to grab some soft towels. He then returned to Zim and dabbed his skin with the towels.

The one clothing he'd allowed to stay on the alien was his underwear.

Dib's towels got spots of blue on them as they dabbed across broken skin.

It was a good thing Gaz was at a friends and that his dad was away for the weekend, or this would've been more of a disaster then it already was.

Zim groaned in his sleep, tossing his head from side to side. Dib remembered that his hair was wet and tried to pull it into a pony tail so it wasn't touching him. But when he did, he pulled his hair OFF. Dib jumped back in surprised as two antennae popped up and twitched.

Dib was beyond surprised. He opened the alien's eyes to see that his contacts had desolved, and now Zim had gorgeous red orbs.

Zim reminded him of a bug. A very beautiful bug, but a bug nonetheless.

He finished drying Zim off and then found his blue smiley-face t-shirt laying on the ground. He picked it up and slipped it onto Zim so Zim had something to wear and wouldn't freak out when he woke up in Dib's room.

Then again...he'd probably still freak out.

A few hours later, Zim started to wake. He didn't want to wake, but his eyes could stay closed no longer. He rolled onto his side and felt his antennae twitch. "Mmmm...Gir...Make me waffles...I's likes waffles." he giggled a very girly giggle before he opened his eyes a little.

Wait. This was NOT his base.

He screamed with surprise and sat up abruptly. "WHAT THE HELL?" he looked around with wide eyes.

Dib rushed into the room, wearing a tanktop and boxers. "What's wrong?" he demanded, walking over to the alien to calm him down.

"Oh...Is Zim at your house?" Zim asked innocently, looking around.

"Yeah...You got burnt by the rain..." Dib muttered, sitting next to Zim on the bed. "But it looks like you've healed good."

Zim seemed flustered with Dib's appearance at the moment. Humans...had nice bodies. They were thicker then Irkens...but that didn't mean they were fat.

Zim shivered slightly before he blinked and touched the top of his head. He turned to Dib. "Why aren't you screaming in fear?" he demanded.

"Because you're...beautiful Zim." Dib reached a hand out and touched one of Zim's antennae.

Without Dib's knowledge, Zim melted and started to purr, scooting closer to Dib.

Dib pulled away when Zim laid his head in his lap.

"Do...do that again...please?" Zim breathed, having never felt something so good.

Dib frowned and touched Zim's antennae again, running his thumb and index finger up it.

Zim shuddered from the relaxing power of the touch to his most sensitive body part.

Dib had an idea and took one of the antennae into his mouth, making the Irken pure like mad.

Zim let out a soft moan, flipping over so he could grabbed Dib's jaw and brought him down to kiss him.

Dib accepted the kiss, slipping his tongue into Zim's mouth.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, deepening their kiss.

Dib pulled Zim up onto his lap more and then wrapped his arms around him as well, enjoying the feel of the alien's skin against his.

Soon one thing led to another and their clothes were left laying on the ground.


	9. Unsure

Zim stretched, his chest arching with the small movement. He sighed and then smiled a bit, serpentine tongue lolling out of his mouth.

He rolled to his side to find himself alone in bed. He frowned and sat up, not seeing Dib anywhere.

And then his antennae twitched when he heard the sound of running water.

Oh! Dib-beast was taking a shower.

Zim slipped off of the bed and found his wig on the floor. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He slowly placed the wig back on and fixed it, the hair laying perfectly, if not a little curly.

He smiled to himself, enjoying how...pretty he looked. But then he yawned and stretched, finding that he was still tired.

He crawled back into Dib's bed and snuggled close to a pillow, his throat vibrating as he started to purr.

Dib was sitting on the shower's floor, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

He swore he was having a panic attack. He could hardly breathe; He had just slept with Zim, an alien!

Dib never thought something like this could happen. But it had...and he felt okay about it.

That was the reason of panic; why was he okay with it?

Dib finally decided to face his reason of panic and just get out of the shower – since it wasn't helping – and just go see Zim.

Maybe seeing Zim would change his opinion. Maybe seeing Zim would make the panic go away.

He got out of the shower and dried himself off before he slipped on a pair of pants.

Dib walked out of the steamy bathroom and into his interestingly cold bedroom. He turned on the fan so that his hair would dry quicker.

He refused to look over at his bed as he grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair.

Then, finally, he turned and looked over at his bed.

The sheets were a mess, the bottom sheet pulling off the mattress, the pillows were flatter then usual, and a green skinned beauty slept on the far side of the bed, taking up very little space.

Dib wondered what Zim would think when he woke up, if he'd be angry, or surprised, or even hurt.

To Dib's surprise, Zim rolled over and smiled to Dib, reaching his hand out and doing a small grabbing motion, like a child would do when they want their parent to pick them up.

Dib melted a bit and walked over to the bed.

Zim grabbed Dib's wrist and pulled him onto the bed, surprising Dib – again – with how strong he was.

Zim quickly planted a kiss on Dib's lips, making Dib melt into his arms.

Zim ran his fingers through Dib's wet hair, enjoying the feel of the slight stinging the water caused. It didn't hurt much, just a slight burn. Like being too close to fire. Not enough to leave a mark.

Dib closed his eyes, relaxing now that he knew Zim wasn't upset about the situation. So why should he be?

He ran his fingers over Zim's flawless arm, moving down to his wrist and then fingers, taking Zim's hand in his own.

Zim smiled and stared at their hands. Why wasn't he upset? If the Tallest found out, he'd be terminated. Right?

He honestly didn't care at the moment. Everything seemed absolutely perfect.

In a way.

Gaz, Dib's younger sister, stepped into their home, whole body drenched in rain from having to walk home. Why hadn't Dib picked up his cell phone? She shouldn't have had to walk. Dib could drive. He should've picked her up. Dad was home, wasn't he?  
>She shook off extra water before storming up the stairs, her goth dress dripping onto the carpet.<p>

"DIB!" She yelled, grinding her teeth together afterward.

She kicked open his bedroom door to see a sight she swore she'd never see;

Dib had a girl in his bed. And it happened to be that green girl. The one he'd claimed to be an alien. The one that she, herself, thought was the weirdest thing ever.

Both were asleep, the girl wrapped in Dib's arms.

Gaz dropped her backpack, her jaw following. "What...the...fuck?" she yelled the last word, making the girl jump up with wide eyes and looking around.

Zim's eyes adjusted and he glanced over at the teenage human girl standing by the door, eyes narrowed with unhappiness.

Dib woke with the yell of his sister, as well. Now he sighed and threw a arm over his eyes. "What do you want, Gaz?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Dib." Gaz growled, her eyes narrowing more. "You have two seconds to explain why you brought a girl home with you, before I kill you for not answering your phone." she put up two fingers.

"Zima was hurt, so I helped her."

"By taking her home?" Gaz looked slightly confused, but more accusing.

"Yes. Zima is scared of hospitals." Zim said, which was true.

"Why didn't you answer your phone, Dib?" Gaz crossed her arms.

"Because...Uh...left it in the car." Dib was getting annoyed with his younger sister.

"You got away without cuts or bruises this time, Dib. Watch yourself." Gaz threatened before she left, slamming the bedroom door shut.

Zim shuddered before he collapsed against Dib. "That human is scary." he whispered, hoping she didn't have super hearing.

Dib laughed, really laughed. "Oh Zim...She wont hurt you. She doesn't hurt girls." he ran a hand through Zim's hair, making Zim purr.

"Good... I would hate it if she made me her knew punching bag." Zim teased, pulled Dib closer so he could press his lips to Dib's.

Dib and Zim fell back to sleep shortly after that.


	10. Dating

Zim walked into his base, feeling in a daze and feeling so high. He flopped onto the couch and made a happy girly squeal. He felt so happy and in peace. How could anything ruin this mood. He felt like he was walking on clouds.

Gir ran over to him and plopped onto his lap, squealing about something that happened earlier. Zim nodded and listened to the insane robot. "Gir... I think I'm in love..." he smiled and laid back on the couch, hugging Gir.

Gir giggled insanely, squirming, but loving the fact that he was being hugged.

Suddenly the monitor came on and a transmission from the Massive turned on. Zim glanced over with surprise, having not expected it.

"Zim, what's going on? Where have you been?" Red and Purple stared at him with concern.

Zim blushed and sat up abruptly, muttering random things before actually speaking. "I'm sorry, My Tallest, but I was trying to get information form a human." he lied, wishing he could share his feelings to the Tallest.

"Well it's good to know that you're getting work done." Purple nodded, thinking that was enough.

Red looked suspiciously at Zim, seeing something was up. "Is there something your not telling us?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Zim found himself get angry with the question. He narrowed his eyes as well. "Is there something 'you're' not telling us, Red?" he shot back, his eyes flashing with that well-known anger.

Red found himself stepping back, caught unaware. "Of course not!"

"Oh c'mon, Red, be honest. We already know." Purple spat at his lover, glaring at him with hurt and anger.

Red seemed ashamed. "Purple..."

The transmission went off. Zim raced down to his bedroom to get dressed. Dib and him had a date today.

Dib stared at Zim with a smile on his face, enjoying the fact that he had a girlfriend – or boyfriend, if you wanted to be gender correct. Zim was waiting for the waitress to get back with their drinks, eager for his coffee.

Dib wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss every inch of him, wanting to hold him like he had that morning.

However, he'd have to keep his hands to himself unless Zim said it was alright. Which he hadn't, Dib noticed.

Zim seemed, actually, kinda bored. Like he didn't want to be here. At least, that's how Dib saw it, which put him in a slight bad mood.

He sighed and leaned against his chair to pout at Zim, who paid no mind to him as he skimmed over the menu.

"What sounds good, Dib-Love?" he finally looked up and gave Dib a flirty smile, not able to contain his happiness any longer.

Dib smirked, leaning forward so he could whisper to his alien. "You..." he said, sounding quite lusty.

Zim giggled like a little girl, grabbing Dib's face and pulling down to meet his, so that he could plant a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.

Dib was overwhelmed with happiness. He didn't know he could feel this way about someone. About anyone.

Zim was equally happy, but only because someone was finally giving him attention, which he'd missed.

The waitress came back and sat their drink down in front of them. "You two are just adorable." she told them, smiling warmly. "How long have you two been together?" she asked, being nosy.

"A week." Zim replied, counting the time they were apart as well.

Dib nodded in agreement, not caring if Zim thought they had been together that whole time.

The waitress made a concerned face, as if she thought they were too close for only dating a week. "Well, I hope things continue to work out for you two." she said before quickly rushing off.

"What just happened?" Zim asked Dib, making a face.

"It's alright, they just don't get it." he told the other teen, patting his hand.

Zim shrugged it off before grabbing his cup of coffee. "You know...I was thinking... That maybe cups could help me take over the world. Since everyone owns cups." he started to trace the top of the cup, smirking evilly.

Dib laughed at this, seeing that Zim was only joking. "You're too funny, Zim." he ran his hand through Zim's hair, smiling happily.

Zim blushed, but continued to smile.

(Four months later)

Zim stared down at his stomach, eyes wide with worry. He was becoming fat from all the junk food him and Dib had been eating! He thought that maybe working out more would help, but he seemed to only get fatter, and only around the waist.

Dib watched Zim with a suspicious look on his features. "Zim...Maybe we should get you on a healthier diet." he tried.

Zim turned on Dib in a snap, his eyes blazing with anger. "You think Zim is FAT? Why can't you just except my BODY?" he slammed his fists against Dib's bare chest. (Dib had just gotten out of the shower.)

Dib raised an eyebrow as Zim fell to his knees and started to sob uncontrollably. "Um... Zim... that wasn't what I was getting at." he crouched and took Zim into his arms. "Zim...Zim...Shhh...calm down, baby..." he smoothed down Zim's antennae.

"It's all over! I'm ugly and FAT." he cried, holding his bloated stomach.

"Zim... Maybe you just need to eat healthier. It'll help, most likely." Dib tried to reason.

Zim made a face. "What am I supposed to eat? Earthling SALAD? That stuff is NASTY!" Zim was beyond reason now.

"Um...I've been meaning to ask..." Dib's heart sped up a little. "Zim... You're not pregnant, are you? Because you did tell me that on your planet males and females are the same."

Zim sniffled and pulled away, making a face. "That's impossible. Irkens don't reproduce the way humans do. We clone." he tried to explain, but he gave up. "It's different. Believe me..." he muttered, laying his head on Dib's shoulder.

Dib sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Alright...just checking." he felt relief wash over him.

(Two days later)

Zita frowned at Zim as Zim tried on his cheerleading uniform. "You've gained weight." she pointed out, seeing the tiny bulge on Zim's stomach.

Zim frowned as well, adjusting his top, which showed his pale green belly. "Just a little. It's not that noticeable." he stated.

Zita crossed her arms. "Zima...you and Dib are sleeping together, aren't you?" she demanded, Zim flushed brightly, answering her question without a single word.

"Is it a bad thing?" he asked, tying his shoes.

Zita gasped, clearly shocked. "Zima! Please tell me he uses protection!" she almost screamed. Zim cocked his head, confused.

"What type of protection? I'm not hurting him. It's actually the exact opposite." Zim chuckled at his own joke.

"Ew." Zita made a face. "That's not what I meant. I meant..." she held her breath before she just spat it out. "Are you and Dib using condoms?" she demanded.

"What's a condom?" Now Zim was really confused.

Zita gasped loudly, this time. She rushed over to Zim and hugged him tightly. "Zima! You're probably pregnant!"

Zim made a angered face. "Why is everyone saying that? I'm not pregnants." he stated, standing and releasing Zita's hold on him. "Now...let's go cheer." he smiled warmly before they left the locker rooms.


	11. Lier

Everyone cheered as the cheerleaders entered the basketball court, their hair bouncing as they ran in. A few of the girls did cartwheels as a song began. It was a remix of the song Poison. Zim and Zita were at the front of the cheerleaders, wearing the cutest clothes.

The two girls thrust their hips to the left and put their pompoms to the right, pausing as the music dropped.

And then they started to do the routine, their bodies moving in perfect sync.

Dib sat in the crowd watching Zim cheer. He didn't like the way everyone was staring at Zim. It made him uncomfortable.

Zim was having so much fun do the routine, he totally forgot about all the worry about him being pregnant.

A teenage boy, who was sitting next to Dib, nudged Dib, smirking. "You're dating Zima, correct?" he asked Dib.

Dib blushed. "Yeah..."

The boy whistled. "Dude! She's so hot! I mean, just look at her!"

Dib looked back at the cheerleaders and his eyes landed on his beautiful boyfriend who was disguised as a girl. "Yeah... she something, alright. Sometimes I can't believe she's mine."

"Be careful, I know some dudes who want to get a hold of some of that ass." the guy warned before he went back to watching the cheerleaders, no longer willing to speak to Dib.

Dib frowned, but when back to watching Zim.

Zita grabbed Zim for the finally; Zim being tossed into the air. No one was worried as they grabbed Zim and started to finish the routine.

The pushed Zim into the air and Zim did a flip like he was supposed to. But, instead of like the other times they'd done this, one of the girls didn't catch Zim on time and Zim fell backwards, a shrill scream coming from his lip-glossed mouth.

Dib stood as soon as he saw it coming. Before anyone could stop him, he was racing down to Zim's side as Zim sat up with a whimper, cheerleaders surrounding him with worry.

The song ended just as Dib reached Zim, moving the cheerleaders aside.

"Zim! Are you alright?" he demanded as he crouched down to take Zim into his arms.

Zim sniffled as he held his arm. "I think I broke it!" he cried.

A school nurse shoved Dib away as she came through, telling Dib that he needed to leave.

Dib ignored her, suddenly panicking about the fact that they might take Zim to the hospital.

Zim had the same worry, so he stood up and smiled to the nurse, trying to seem alright. "I'm fine, really." he tried to assure the nurse.

"Let me just take a look." the nurse pried.

Zim knew he was screwed, because if she looked at his arm she'd see that it was broken. He didn't need that. If he was taken to a hospital they'd find out that he was an alien.

"I'm fine, really." he growled, shoving her away and grabbing Dib by his trench coat and pulling him out of the basketball court.

Zita ran after them. "Zim! If you're fine, then why are you leaving?" she asked, bouncing when she ran.

Zim stiffened before turning on Zita. Without thinking, and in too much pain to even think properly, Zim pinned Zita to the wall with his spider-like mechanical legs.

"Bitch, I'm TRHOUGH with you! Stop pestering me!" he screamed at her, glad the double doors to the basketball court were closed.

Dib grabbed Zim and ripped him away from Zita, who's eyes were wide with horror.

"Let's just go, Zim." he tried to put some sense into the alien.

Zim retracted his mechanical legs at Dib's touch, but wanted nothing more then to punch Dib in the face for no apparent reason.

Without warning, Zim collapsed from the pain of his broken arm, making Dib catch him.

"If you tell anyone... Zim will come after you. Now leave!" Dib hissed at Zita, who was still standing frozen at the wall as it started to rain.

Dib held Zim close as he rushed towards the car, wanting to get Zim fixed up as fast as possible.

Zita stood there in the rain for a good while, staring after Dib's car – even after it left.

She didn't know what to do. Was Zima... human?

"Zita, darling, come back inside." the cheerleading couch came out to finally tell her.

"That would be for the best..." she said, sounding dead.

Meanwhile, Dib rushed Zim into Zim's base, having become familiar with the strange structure. He laid Zim on the couch and didn't hear the computer monitor on. Or see it, for that matter.

He ran into the kitchen and searched for something to hold Zim's arm together until it healed.

Dib found a long wooden spoon, he decided to use that. He pulled the ribbon from a apron off before he rushed back to Zim.

He straitened Zim's arm and pressed the spoon against it, wrapping the spoon and Zim's arm with the ribbon.

Zim started to wake, eyes looking around with a dazed expression. "P-Purple?" he said, which made Dib stare at him with confusion.

Zim shot up straight and stared past Dib, at the monitor over the TV.

"Tallest Purple! I'm sorry... I was... eh..." he looked at Dib for help, only then realizing that Dib shouldn't be seen by the Tallest. "Oh Irk..." he whispered with wide eyes.

"Zim. I saw the whole thing." Purple made a odd face. "But why is a...alien helping you?"

Zim glanced from Dib to Purple, not sure what to say. "Um... I...Um..." he didn't know what to say. "Dib! Go to the lab and stay there until I tell you to come out." Zim yelled with panic, not sure what else to do but pretend he was Dib's master.

Dib stared at Zim with pure confusion, not sure what to do.

"NOW!" Zim screamed, slapping Dib in the face.

Dib stood abruptly and stormed away, his face blank. Zim instantly felt bad.

He looked up at Purple. "Um..." he still didn't know what to say.

Purple looked suspicious. "Are you..." he started, but was cut off by Zim.

"NO! I'm merely using the beast. He means nothing to me." he said with all seriousness, trying to convince his leader.

Purple sighed with relief. "Thank Irk, I was really worried." he smirked evilly to Zim. "Watchya wearing?"

Zim looked down and wanted to curse himself. It was bad enough that his arm was throbbing and that his leader had called, but adding this to it all? That was just torture.

"Um... A earthling's outfit..." he said, spinning around so that his leader could see the whole thing.

"Niceee." Purple said, seeming intrigued.

Zim felt awkward. "Eh... It's nothing special. It's actually considered modest on this planet." he shrugged.

"Oh really? Interesting. You're practically naked." his leader was starting to get on Zim's nerves.

"Um... How are you and Red?" Zim asked, changing the subject.

Purple rolled his eyes, knowing this was coming. "He's apologized... but that doesn't mean a thing. He still cheated."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your job to be sorry. You're job is to conquer Earth." Purple said sternly, eyes narrowing.

Zim nodded. "I'm coming up with a friend right now. I just have to get rid of my human pet so that he does not try to stop me."

"I see, I see... Well... Then get to it." Purple said before turning off the transmission.

Zim started to relax before the door to the lab was thrown open and Dib stormed out. Zim stood, feeling much better now that Dib was in the room. "Dib..." he started to smile. He was going to thank him before Dib cut him off.

"Don't 'Dib' me. You lied! Everything you said was a lie!" he shoved Zim away from him and started toward the door.

"Dib! Listen to me! I was only saying that so that -"

Dib spun around, anger clear on his face. "Are you lying to me again?" he demanded, grabbing Zim by the throat and pinning him to the wall.

Zim panicked, but did not use his mechanical legs to assist him. "Why would I lie to you?"

"You're lying now!" he reared his fist back to punch Zim in the face.

Zim flinched and turned his head to the side, in fear of being punched.

The pain blasted through his face and he felt like he was back in training camp as he fell to the ground with a weak yelp.

Zim held his face as he looked up at Dib with tears in his eyes.

"I'm just your pet? Someone you need to get rid of? Fine. Then you better except me as a enemy, because after tonight...I will never stop from trying to get rid of YOU from this planet." Dib yelled at Zim, tears filling his eyes. "I thought you loved me, Zim, but I guess I was wrong..." he clenched his fists before he turned and stormed out of the base.

Zim stared after him, wanting to chase after him, but not wanting to get hurt again.

He gave up and curled into a ball on the floor, starting to cry.


	12. Miz Shilo Membrane

Zim stirred his milkshake, sniffling as he stared out the window, waiting for the test results to finish processing. Ever since Dib had left, Zim had been getting sicker and sicker by the day. So, in order to make himself feel better about the situation, Zim had asked his computer to scan him and find out what the problem was.

Sadly, the computer was having trouble processing it. However, Zim waited patiently, having no desire to scream at anyone or anything.

Gir sat next to Zim with a sad expression, wishing he could comfort his master. "Master Sad? Master sad..." he sighed before getting up and leaving the room.

The computer's voice sounded in the kitchen, sounding weirded out. "Master...Um... there's something I have to tell you... but I think you should stay sitting."

Zim looked up, eyes swollen from crying earlier. "What is it?"

"Sir... You're baring a smeet."

Zim stared at the walls with a blank expression before his eyes became wide and he choked on his tongue. "I'm... baring SMEET?" he screamed, standing and running into the living room.

He turned on his computer monitor and demanded for the scan of himself. When the computer showed it to him, he noticed the small shape in his stomach that looked like a egg.

His right eye twitched as he got a disturbed face. "I'm... pregnant. What the fuck...?" he was dumbfounded.

He fell to the ground on his knees and shuddered as he cried. "H-how could Dib do this to ME?" He screamed as he slammed his fists against the ground.

"Zim?" a familiar voice said, sounding worried.

Zim looked up, tears running down his face. "P-Purple?" he frowned, confused and feeling disconnected.

"What's going on?" Purple demanded, looking down at him from the computer monitor.

"N-nothing... I just... I just..." Zim started crying hysterically. "Purple! Let me come back! I can't stay on this planet anymore! I'm no invader! I'm not capable of this job, and you know it!"

Purple stared at Zim with wide, orb-like, eyes. "Zim..." he whispered, wanting nothing more then to comfort the quivering Irken that seemed so weak at that moment.

"P-please, My Tallest! Let me come home!" Zim bowed to Purple, showing more respect then any Irken had ever shown.

Purple cleared his throat. "Zim, pack your things. Have them ready in the morning, and then come to the massive. When you arrive, I want you escorted to my chambers. Do you understand? I want to see you personally." he smiled sweetly.

Zim nodded. "Thank you, my Tallest! Thank you!" he said before the transmission went out.

The doorbell rang.

Zim got up and wiped his eyes, walking over to the door. He was wearing nothing but a oversized t-shirt.

He opened the door and saw Zita standing there, a worried look on her face. "Can I come inside?" she asked, seeming a little nervous.

Zim opened the door all the way and moved aside for her to come in.

Zita walked in and then turned to face Zim as he closed the door. "Zima, I know you're not human." she stated, standing strait and strong, now.

Zim narrowed his eyes. "And what are you going to do about it?" he demanded, anger filling his voice.

"Nothing. I don't care that you're not human! I want to still be your friend!" she rushed over to Zim and grabbed him by his shirt, nearly pulling the shirt up too high.

She pulled Zim towards her and planted her lips against his, which didn't surprise Zim at all. He had actually suspected that Zita liked him more then a friend.

Zita wrapped her arms around Zim and kissed him was so much passion it made tears spring to Zim's eyes.

She wasn't Dib... she'd never be Dib. And that hurt him.

However, he kissed Zita back, wanting to hurt her, wanting to bring her pain for being right about him being pregnant. He wanted to make her pay, in some way.

Zita enjoyed the pain that Zim brought her when he squeezed her too tight, when he bit at her lips and tongue, when he ran his claws down her back.

Somehow, they moved over to the couch and Zita shoved Zim down onto it, making Zim his his head on the couch's arm.

Zita moved over him and started to kiss his neck, which made him moan slightly. He clawed at her arms, enjoying the feel of flesh under his claws.

Zita made a meowing sound. "Vicious." she smiled evilly. "I never thought you'd be that kind of person, Zima..." she said sarcastically.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Zim hissed, his head thrusting back when she stuck her hand between his legs.

One thing that surprised Zita was that Zim's lower anatomy wasn't like her's at all. It was just a slit, that was it. No detail. Like someone had just cut him down there.

Zita shrugged it off and started to pull Zim's underwear off, lifting Zim's legs up so that she could do so. Zim was so much smaller then her, it was so easy.

Zim couldn't stop the moans that escaped him as Zita did her thing. Damn! Why couldn't Dib make him feel like this?

Zim squirmed as Zita continued doing things to him. He hoped Purple or Red wouldn't decided to call at that moment, because he honestly didn't want this to stop.

Zita started pulled her shirt off before pulling Zim's off. Zim smiled to her, feeling suddenly shy.

She stared down at him in amazement. His body was perfect, not a scar on it. His pale green skin made her want to eat every inch of him.

She started to lick at his stomach, which made him squirm a little. "You're amazing Zima..." Zita smiled coyly at Zim, which made him blush.

"Of course I am, I'm ZIM!" he tried to shout his name, but it came out as a moan instead.

Zita giggled before she leaned up to kiss Zim, who greeted the kiss greedily.

After Zita left, Zim quickly started packing, having said goodbye to Zita for the last time. She said she'd see him later, and gave him a quick kiss, but she'd never see him again.

Once he finished packing, he quickly started his ship and took off out of Earth, not looking back.

When Zim landed on the massive, he was escorted to Purple's chambers, where he was ushered inside as the doors closed. He stood there in his old pink uniform. He wasn't wearing his wig, either, though he'd kept it.

Purple stood from his desk, smiling excitedly. "Zim!" he said, relieved. He ran over to Zim and picked him up, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"  
>Zim sighed with relief and hugged his leaderfriend back. "I missed you too."

Meanwhile, Dib stood outside of Zim's base, staring at the door. Was Zim really gone? How could he be gone? He didn't understand it. Was Zim really that much of a coward? Or had Zim moved somewhere else.

He gave up and started home, wanting to forget about Zim. "I hate you, Zim... and I always will." he whispered as he turned the corner.

(Five months later)

Zim screamed as he arched his back, the pain becoming unbearable. It had been five months since he had left earth and Zim was now in labor. Purple held his hand as the medics told Zim to push. Ever since Zim had come back, Purple and him had been inseparable, and one thing led to another, as Zim hoped.

When that happened, Zim made sure it happened a lot. After awhile, Purple discovered that Zim was pregnant, thinking it was his smeet. Zim let him believe that, thinking it would be completely okay if his leader thought that.

But now that Zim was in labor, Zim worried that the baby would come out looking deformed, nothing like him – and definitely nothing like Purple.

"Push, Push!" the medics told Zim.

Zim hissed at them, wanting them to leave him alone. "I am pushing you fucking morons!" he screamed at them, before he started to convulse because of another contraction.

"Here it comes!" a medic got read to take care of the arriving smeet, holding out her arms and a blanket.

The head medic rolled his eyes as he helped the baby come all the way out, gasping when he saw the smeet.

The smeet didn't look like any smeet they'd ever seen. It wasn't thin, like the cloned smeets, it was chubby and large, with a thin layer of hair on his head. It did not have a PAK, and it probably didn't need it.

The head medic handed the smeet over to the female medic, who stared at the smeet with wide eyes. "It's... it's..."

"Let me see it!" Zim begged, feeling weak and tired.

Purple glared at the medics. "If the smeet is alright, let Zim see it." he ordered, which made the medics feel uneasy.

"It's just different." the female medic handed Zim the small smeet.

Zim took the baby and then hissed at the medics, showing his dominance. He looked down at the baby with wide eyes of worry. He uncovered the smeet's face and then a audible gasp was heard.

"You're beautiful..." Zim said, eyes filling with tears. "You're so beautiful..." he started to cry.

Purple leaned over Zim to see the baby, making a face. The smeet looked awfully weird. Was this the result of a born smeet?

The medics finished cleaning things up before Purple ordered them to leave the room.

"I don't know what to name her..." Zim said, staring down at the small smeet.

"Her? But you haven't even seen it's personality yet." Purple made a face.

Zim shrugged. "I can just tell... my smeet is a girl." he said.

"Okayyy..." Purple frowned, feeling odd in the room with the bounding Zim and smeet. Then he became serious. "Zim... that smeet isn't mine. It looks nothing like a smeet." he narrowed his eyes at Zim.

Zim was tense, and didn't look at purple, only stared at his smeet, letting the smeet suck on his index finger. "She's... only fatter. Which is nothing to be afraid of." Zim tried to reason.

Purple turned and left the room.

"I wish you could see you're real daddy... he's amazing... and beautiful, like you." Zim whispered to the smeet, smiling sadly. "Only... he hates me."

The smeet made little smacking noises as it sucked on Zim's finger.

"What shall I name you?" Zim cocked his head, smoothing back the smeet's antennae.

The smeet made little noises that sounded like 'Mizzzz, miiizzzz...'

"Miz. Zim backwards. Sounds perfect." Zim giggled, hugging the smeet tightly. "Miz Shilo Membrane."


	13. Back to Earth

(Two years later)

"Master Zim! What are you doing? Be careful! You're going to fall!" Miz's nanny bot called as Zim stood on the ceiling with his anti gravity boots. "Please bring Miz down from there!" The nanny bot begged.

Zim and Miz giggled as they crouched on the ceiling. Miz looked like she was eight now, and she had shoulder-length black hair, with a lock of hair that always stuck out at the side, which looked really cute on her.

"Ready?" Zim asked, whispering.

"Ready." Miz grinned evilly, much like her mommy, which she'd gotten used to calling Zim. Calling the feminine Zim daddy just didn't feel right to her.

"On three," Zim held out his whole hand, showing his three fingers.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" Miz shouted with happiness and then took off in a sprint towards the snack room.

Zim waited, giving her a head shot, knowing he'd win anyway. He counted to ten before he ran after Miz, having done this a million times.

The anti-gravity boots were really fun to run in, especially since it felt like you were falling whenever you ran. But in reality, you couldn't fall.

Zim was right next to Miz in a matter of seconds. 

Purple and Red were walking down the halls of the massive, talking, when they heard the sound of Miz and Zim coming. "Oh Irk.. here we go again." Purple sighed with embarrassment.

Red made a face. "I don't understand why you don't just have Zim and Miz leave. Miz is obviously not your smeet." Red said calmly.

Purple smirked. "You have no idea how good that sounds. I hate both of them. They're so annoying."

Red grinned. "Then lets set up Zim, and then banish him when he falls for our trap."

"We don't even have to set a trap. Miz's second year is coming up, and she is so obviously not my smeet, I can prove that Zim had had a sexual relationship with a human."

Red stopped in his tracks. "Really?"

"I found Zim's journal from the time he was with a human named 'Dib.'" Purple smirked. "And I can use that as proof to banish Zim."

Their conversation stopped when Zim and Miz came rushing through the hall, only on the ceiling. Both were giggling and Miz's hair was hanging down, letting her face be shown to the tow leaders.

Red smirked. "I quite like Miz, she's quite a beauty." he whispered to Purple.  
>Purple got a sickened expression on his face. "That's just wrong...she's not even full Irken." Purple hissed.<p>

Miz did a flip and then landed in front of the two leaders, arms in the air and legs apart. "Taa daa!" she grinned before bowing.

Red and Purple stared at her, unamused.

"Didn't I do good, Tallest Purple?" Miz asked, rushing over and grabbing the irken's arm, hair bouncing as she jumped up and down.

Zim jumped down and landed next to Miz. He pulled the smeet away from Purple, knowing Purple hated it when the smeet touched him. He wrapped his arms around Miz's shoulders. "You looked amazing, Miz. Now, let's leave the Tallest alone; we better not pester them." Zim pulled Miz away.

Red watched Zim and Miz walk away, Zim telling Miz that they could go get a snack to cheer her up.

"Zim is such a female, sometimes." Purple muttered as they continued their walk down the hall.

Later that evening, Zim was shocked when he was pulled out of his bed by guards. He let out a shriek of surprise, clearly having not seen this coming. Miz sat up in bed, eyes wide with fear. "Mommy?" she cried, standing and rushing over to Zim.

"Go back to bed, Smeet. The Tallest want to talk to Zim." one of the guards told the crying Miz.

Miz sniffled and took steps back, but her eyes stayed on Zim. "Mommy... I'm scared."

Zim smiled sadly to her. "It's okay, my little smeet; I'll be back soon." he promised before he was drug out of the room.

Zim went willingly to the court room, wondering what this was about, but at the same time knowing that this was coming.

Purple and Red stared down angrily at Zim as he entered the room and was thrown into the interview chair.

His hands were locked into place and he struggled against his bindings. But one look from Red made him stop.

"What's going on?" Zim demanded, fear in his voice.

Purple pulled out Zim's journal and waved it in Zim's face. "Do you know what this is?" he demanded.

Zim ground his teeth together. "Where'd you get that?" he growled.

Purple made a 'tsk tsk' at him. "You had sexual relations with a alien life form, Zim, while on Earth. You know that's illegal. And the result of that relationship was Miz."

Zim's eyes widened. Everyone in the room gasped, shocked.

Red stepped forward. "Because of this, Zim, we have no choice but to banish you to Earth for the rest of your Irken life."

"Alright... Just...just don't take Miz away from me! Let Miz come with me! Pleaseeee!" Zim started to cry hysterically.

Red and Purple frowned, distastefully.

"Fine, fine, take the smeet with you. We don't care." Purple waved it off as if it were nothing.

"I'll leave as soon as possible."

"How about tonight?"

Zim swallowed hard. "I can do that." he choked out.

"Then pack your things and leave." Red ordered, having the guards release him.

"I'll be gone before morning." Zim said before he rushed out of the room, eager to leave the massive as fast as possible.

He didn't like the way Red and Purple were acting. He didn't like the fact that he'd left Miz unprotected in their room.

He ran to their room to find her gone. His eyes widened and he yelled her name with worry.

"Mommy!" Miz climbed out of the closet, holding Gir in her arms. She ran over to Zim and started to cry as Zim took her into his arms, holding her closely.

"We have to pack. We're leaving." he told her, pulling away and starting to put their things into containers.

Miz helped, working as fast as she could.

Once they finished, Zim had the nanny bot take all of the things out to the ship that awaited them.

Zim picked up Miz and Gir before they walked to where the ships were kept. They climbed aboard the ship and sat Miz in the back, buckling her up. "We're going to a planet called Earth." Zim answered Miz's unspoken question. "It's quite beautiful. You'll love it."

Miz nodded, trusting her mother to know what they were doing.

Zim got into the steering seat and sighed, starting up the ship. As they blasted out of the Massive, Zim did not look back at the place he used to so desperately want to stay.

Now... it was cold and uninviting. Zim would never regret being banished.

(Six months later)

Zim stared at his old base, holding Miz on his hip, who was also staring at the base and playing with Zim's new hair. She liked Zim with hair, she thought he looked really 'pweaty,' as she had put it. Zim had just laughed to her wording choice.

Zim walked up to the base's door, Gir following him. "So...Uh...this is my old home, Miz." he adjusted her in his arms.

Miz giggled. "I love it! It's very smeet friendly." she teased. Zim giggled at her joke as he opened the door.

He froze; nothing had changed; it looked exactly the same. Like he'd left for skool and had just gotten back.

However, it was summer on Earth and there was no skool.

Zim let Miz down and she stared at the monkey picture behind the couch. "Holly Irk! It's a weird creature!" she screamed with joy.

Zim grinned at his daughter, enjoying the fact that she was happy, because that was the only thing that mattered.

Though, he couldn't help wondering how Dib was doing. Had he missed Zim? Of course not... Zim WAS the alien on this planet. He sighed at the thought.

He wondered if his old wardrobe was still in his old room's closet. He took Miz's hand and led her down to his bedroom, where he opened the closet to find all the frilly clothes he used to wear. He blushed when he saw the dress he wore to the Halloween dance.

"This brings back memories..." Zim took the dress out to look at it, his hair falling in his face.

"Good or bad?" Miz asked, sitting on the blanketless bed, cocking her head, that little lock that stuck out, bouncing.

"Good. Very good." Zim giggled before he pulled out a pink and black outfit and started to take off his uniform. He left his pants on because Miz was still in the room. He slipped on the corset and the skirt before slipping off his pants, showing off his pale flawless legs.

He pulled on some striped tights and then pulled on his old high-heeled boots.

Arm warmers were next. After that he put a bow in his hair before picking out a outfit that would fit Miz.

He found a cute sundress that was a light blue. He helped Miz get into the outfit, smiling at how cute she looked in it.

They stared into the mirror afterward. "We're so beautiful." Miz said, running a hand through her black hair.

Zim pulled the bow out of his hair and put it into Miz's. She blinked as her hair was pulled out of her face, showing off her contact covered eyes.

"Well, it's simply because we are...?" Zim hinted, having taught Miz to have a big ego.

"ZIM and MIZ!" she shouted their named, doing a little dance, which Zim joined in.

Zim smiled down at his daughter. "C'mon, let's go see if a old friend of mine is still at his home." he smiled, taking her and picking her up.


	14. The End

Zim rang the doorbell to the Membrane's house, chewing on his bottom lip. He was scared that Dib still hated him and that he didn't want to have anything to do with him. He thought that that would destroy him if that were the case.

Two seconds later, Gaz opened the door, her purple hair longer then it was two years ago. She opened one of her eyes to stare at Zim and Miz. "And you are?"  
>"My name is Zima." he used his old female name. "I'm hear to see Dib. Is he home?" Zim cocked his head.<p>

Miz stared at Zim for a minute, wondering why her mommy wanted to see this human so bad. It confused her.

"He lives on his own now, he IS twenty one." Gaz said, rolling her eyes.

That's right... it'd been three years since Zim had landed on earth so long ago. For Zim, it seemed like it hadn't been that long.

"Can I have his address?" Zim asked nicely, his features looking drained and hopeless. "I really would like to see him."

Gaz looked Zim up and down. "Wait a minute...you're that chick that he was with when he left me stranded in the pouring rain, 'cuz apparently you were 'hurt.'"

Zim's eye twitched. Wow... she really holds a grudge.

"My brother was in love with you, you know." Gaz crossed her arms. "You hurt him pretty bad."

"I know! That's why I came back to apologize!"

"Or are you just needing a place to stay?" Gaz narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Zim frowned. "Wutt... No. I have my own home." Zim waved it off. "I seriously came to apologize, now please give me his address."

When had he become to weak? He wondered as he waited eagerly for Gaz's answer.

Miz decided to step in. "Mommy still loves Dib. She even talks about him in her sleep!" she said, sounding desperate too.

Zim froze, not knowing that he did that. "Um... Miz, honey, shhh..." he said nervously.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Well you didn't love him enough to not get with someone else." she nodded her head towards Miz.

Now Zim narrowed his eyes. "Can I please just have the address?" Zim demanded, not wanting to discus Miz in front of Miz. Not that he'd discus Miz with this...this hyuuumman.

Gaz sighed and picked up a notepad and a pen from a table next to the door. She wrote down Dib's address, tore the paper out, and handed it to Zim. "He usually has some random whore with him, on most Saturday mornings, so I'd be careful if I were you." Gaz warned, not that she cared or anything.

"I'm not afraid of some female." Zim stated before turning and leaving.

"You're welcome!" Gaz shouted at him.

Zim rolled his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Zim was standing in front of Dib's new house, which was rather large and overwhelming. Why did he need such a big house? He was ONE person. He couldn't take up THAT much space.

Miz agreed with Zim. "Is he really big? Maybe that why he needs all the space." she suggested.

Zim got a mental image of Dib as a big fat person, and made a face. "I don't think so... It's only been three years. Someone can't get that fat in that amount of time." he said to Miz, walking up to the door, holding Miz's hand instead of holding her, which was becoming difficult as Miz got older.

"Can I ring the bell thingy?" Miz asked excitedly, making Zim chuckled. He nodded and she reached up to ring the bell.

They waited as they heard someone rushing down the stairs, sounding scary almost.

The door opened to a shirtless Dib in black pants. Zim's eyes went wide and he had to stop himself from drooling; Dib had put on weight, but it was all muscle, not a sing once of fat.

"Zim?" Did stared at the alien with large eyes, adjusting his glasses. He was beyond shocked. He had not expected to see the alien again until the earth was enslaved.

"Dib!" Zim said excitedly, eyes filling with tears. It took all his will power to not run over and hug the human man.

"Am I still drunk?" Dib muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Nope! It's really ZIM." Zim put a hand on his hips while Miz hid behind him.

Dib got an angry expression. "What, came back to take over the earth?" he demanded, voice turning mean.

Zim seemed shocked. "N-no... I came back because I was banished here. AND because I hate the irken empire. I hate what has become of it." he tried to explain.

"Am I supposed to invite you back with welcoming arms, ZIM? Because you know what, I don't give a shit! You're still the alien. You're still the person I HATE." Dib yelled, stabbing Zim with his last word.

"Hate's a strong word." Miz mumbled, drawing attention to herself.

"Shhh, Miz." Zim whispered, knowing it'd be bad for both of them if Miz said anything out of line.

Dib froze. "What's that?" he pointed at Miz.

Zim picked Miz up and held her on his hip like he always did, even though the child was much too old for it. "This is Miz. My daughter." Zim said, sighing sadly.

Dib raised an eyebrow, staring at Miz. He felt...connected to her, somehow. But Miz was much too old for him to have ANY connection with her. She was, what, eight?

"You had a daughter when you came down to earth, last time?" Dib demanded, shocked.

Zim shook his head. "No. Miz is only two. She just looks eight in human years. But in Irken years she is only two."

"Who's the unlucky girl that let you crawl up her skirt?" Dib taunted, crossing his muscular arms.

Zim wanted to punch him in the face. Wanted to punch him so bad. He sat Miz down and stepped forward. He reared his fist back and decked Dib in the face while yelling; "YOU, DUMBASS!"

Dib fell back on his but and held his jaw, staring at the pissed off Zim that stood over him. He seemed unchanged by what Zim said. "That's bullshit Zim! You're male, you can't bare children!"

"All irken anatomy is the SAME, asshole!" Zim kicked him in the chest. Payback for when Dib had punched him way back then.

Dib's eyes widened. "Wait... so you're saying... YOU are the one who bore her?" Dib was so confused.

Zim nodded, crouching down to sit on Dib's chest so that he couldn't get up. "And you're the lucky daddy." Zim smiled, hoping that Dib would feel happy that he had a child. "And you better be feeling pretty damn lucky." Zim grabbed a handful of his hair, growling.

Dib looked over at Miz, eyes still wide. Miz was staring at Zim in awe, clearly shocked herself.

Now that he looked at her, Miz looked a little like him. She had his jaw line, and his shape of eyes, his black hair, and then there was that lock that stuck up.

Tears filled his eyes with realization. He had a daughter... a little baby girl. "She's really mine?"

"Ours." Zim corrected, releasing his hair.

Suddenly a blonde woman with big boobs, who was only wearing a silky nightgown, walked down the stairs. "Dib, what's going on?" she asked, leaning on the stair rail, looking pretty uninterested. "Who's that?" she demanded when she saw the girly Zim sitting on Dib's chest.

Dib looked up at the bimbo. "Get out." he ordered her, which made her glare before she rushed upstairs to grab her things.

Zim was slightly upset about that. No one was supposed to touch Dib except for Zim.

Miz stepped forward. "Mommy... Dib is my other parent unit?" she asked, cocking her head.

Zim got off of Dib and stood, picking Miz up. "If he wants to be." he said, glaring down at Dib. "So what is it, Dib? Do you want to be part of Miz's life or are you just going to pretend this never happened?"

Dib stood, his body a little shaky. "Zim..." he stared into his eyes, feeling overwhelmed, yet...happy.

He walked over to the alien and took his face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed those green lips, enjoying the feel of them under his own. No one had softer lips then Zim.

Miz clapped with joy. "Daddy!" she said, climbing into Dib's arms when Dib pulled away.

Zim felt tears run down his cheeks. Finally... finally he had Dib back. He felt so happy.

Dib pulled both of the aliens into his arms and hugged them tightly, never wanting to let go.

In the background, the bimbo left, not looking back simply because she didn't care.

Zim leaned up and kissed Dib again and again, not wanting to stop.

Miz watched with a smile on her face, loving the fact that she had a father, and that he was way handsomer then Purple. She also thought she looked more like Dib then Purple – but that was simply because Purple had never been her father. But she'd kinda known...

After Zim filled Dib in on everything that had happened over the course of those three years, Dib finally understood everything. And mainly that he messed up.

"Baby...I'm so sorry." he kissed Zim over and over again, not able to stop apologizing.

"It's okay. Zim is fine." Zim promised, snuggling up close to Dib, who held Miz on his lap as Miz watched cartoons.

Miz was intrigued by the TV, having never seen one before. She stared at it with wide eyes and was complete in-tune to it.

Zim laid his head on Dib's shoulder and watched the TV with Miz, happy that he was able to be back with Dib.

Everything Seemed perfect.

The End


	15. HEY THERE! READ THISSSS!

Hello, Emy here!

For all of you who follow this story, I just want to say that is on permanent hiatus.  
>BUT! If you'd like to read more of my IZ work, I have started a new story called Falling Out. If you liked this story, you will like this one even more! My writing has improved since I worked on this piece and the plot is better than this one. And! Falling Out will be a 30-40 chapterpart story, so go to my page and read it!

Discription:

_What if Zim never knew he was an alien? What if the Tallest banished him as soon as they discovered he was defective? In this story Zim lives in a normal neighborhood and a normal family who found him when he was a smeet. He is raised his whole life unknowing of his past or species.  
>Being bullied by his fellow classmates, Zim seeks true companionship. He finds this in a geeky guy named Dib. Being a couple of years older than Zim, he takes the teen under his wing.<br>Soon, Zim realizes that he never wants to be without his human and finds that he may be falling for the only person – other than his "parents" – that cared for him.  
>However, that seems irrelevant when familiar creatures begin invading the planet.<em>


End file.
